


I’m glad you came otherwise I’m stuck here alone

by catchupliszt



Series: Series of Meets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Read by the Author, bucky is a classy bitch, cops! steve, i forgot to put fake 'real' date, lawyer! bucky, poor bucky got stood up, steve is a saint sent from heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchupliszt/pseuds/catchupliszt
Summary: Bucky got stood up and Steve came into the rescue.





	I’m glad you came otherwise I’m stuck here alone

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a co-writer! specialized in writing smut :3

Bucky checked his phone, and then his watch, then his phone again. Just like ten minutes andfive minutes agohe didn’t get any new text. The last text he got was from Darcy wishing him good luck on his date. He needed more than that. It concern him a bit when he couldn’t find his date when his already five minutes late. He didn’t put much thought into it first only that maybe he had traffic or he couldn’t find the right socks to match his tie. Which is how he ended up sitting alone in a fine establishment on a very fine Friday evening.

The guy he was supposed to meet weren’t bad looking, per say. His name was Brock, he was tall, dark haired,have a great biceps with a sprinkle of wicked smiled on his face. He checked on almost every type Bucky has for a boyfriend but hey we can’t get all what we want. They exchange a few text message, he seem decent, so Bucky ought to try.

Which Bucky had realized now he wasn’t decent _enough._

He looked up and saw the waitress, she seem to deemed it had been long enough for Bucky to finally order something after he had turned her down in favour of waiting, “Can I get you anyting else? Maybe a glass of wine?”

Bucky considered saying no. He felt that it might seem rude to start without his date when he comes, _if_ he comes. However, there was definitely a limit on what was reasonable amount of time spent on reading the menu, or to checked their phone repeatedly before it became painfully obvious that he was stalling. He sighed and ordered red wine.

Five more minutes passed, and then another. The waitress eyed him as she walked by, but didn’t asked again to take an order. Bucky sipped his wine, not the best he has but still good. He gazed around the restaurant, for the most part the other people were too wrapped up in their own company to pay Bucky much attention, but a few of the nearby tables seem to sense something was wrong.

Bucky considered his options. He could, of course, juat ordered dinner and pretend that it was his attention all along. But the waitress of course knew, and she probably already blab to her co-workers. A guy obviously got stood up by his date sure as hell made juicy topic for gossip. So eating alone is a no go.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time to give it up. Bucky’s pride wasn’t fond to this option, but it’s not like there was much choice to begin with. He scanned the room for his waitress to settle up, but before he could spot her, there was sudddenly another person at the table. It was a guy, blond haired,blue eyes, with a ridiculous built, wearing a blue button-down shirt.

“I’m sorry I’m late, doll. Traffic is the worst these days!” The new addition to Bucky’s table declared loud enough for the other patrons to hear. Then he leaned forward to kiss his cheek and whispered lowly, “I’m Steve, just went along, okay?”

Bucky blinked and looked away from a very bright blue eyes, trying to process what just happened, but his brain can only produce two thoughts. The first was the desire to blurt out “ _Who the fuck are you?”_ which would be impolite considering he just saved Bucky from public humiliation. The second was “ _Oh shit, he’s fucking hot!”_

Fortunately his brain finally caught up. “Bucky,” he replied, also whispering.

Steve’s face lit up with perhaphs the brightest and the most sincere smile Bucky has ever seen. He could feel himself flustered at the response, given that he is still coming into terms with the strangers appearance in the first place. Given his luck and complexion he can bet a hundred bucks that he was embarrasingly red.

“So, how was your day doll?” Steve asked, and winked. Steve provided the perfect opportunity for Bucky to reveal a few details about himself without blowing their covers.

“Well, I just got appointed by the court to represet a client. Primary suspect on amurder case. The one who is on every cover of morning newspaper. What about you?” Steve face seems to be making a funny expression at the mention of his job. Like he knew some secret joke he can’t say out loud.

“You know, same old at the precinct, was going great until my killerperp decided that he wouldn’t talk shit without his lawyer.” Steve smirked.

Ah, so that’s what. Bucky knew they can’t dicuss about the case any further than they already have. New York catches crazed murderer every single day.And it would be one hell of a coincidence that they are talking about the same guy. Bucky hope not because they are basically enemy. Most cops hates defense attorney, cops consider them as “being on the other side” protecting the criminals.

So obviuosly, Bucky ought to stir the conversation somewhere else. “Enough work talk babe, I heard the new Star Wars movie is on.”

“Yeah doll, I have been meaning to ask you for a week but works been getting on our way.” Steve continued with his charade. Bucky thought that they finally found something they are both obsessed of judging by the way Steve whole existence radiates with excitement.

Conversation flown easily after two grown men found their common ground – Bucky reveals he has a storm trooper life sized figure standing proudly in his living room to which Steve replied that he has Darth Vader helment and likes to imitate his voice while wearing it– when the waitress put a reappearance. She was wearing a kindly and slightly relieved smile.  Bucky was sure that he and the sudden appearance of his late ‘date’ would continue to be the topic of conversation in the kitchen.

“What can I get you gentlemen?”

Steve glanced at her, and the Bucky, before making a sheepish face while he rubbed one finger at his cheek. “You go first,”  he said, and turned his eyes quickly to the menu, which it seemed he was just now noticing.

“I’ll take charcoal-grilled octopus with fried potatoes and smoked-chili aioli. And another wine.” Bucky proffered his menu and empty glass to the waitress. She took them before turning her attention back to Steve.

“Um, I think I’ll have the caramelized pork shank with cider reduction. And water is fine for me.”

As soon as the waitress had gone off, Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Pork shank, really?” The dish wasbound to be messively messy. It was a bold choice for a fake first date.

“What wrong with it? The dish sounds delicious. What about you then? Seems like the kind of dish a girl would order to convince her date she was fancy.” There was obviously no malice in his words, only teasing.

Bucky crossed his arms and pretended that he was seriuosly insulted. He pursed his lips and turned his face a little. He watch in amusement as he sawSteve teasing expression changed gradually thinking that he had just seriously messed up.

“I’m sorry doll, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Steve said his expression resembles a lot like a kicked puppy. Bucky couldn’t help to feel sorry.

“It’s fine, I was just messing with ya.” Bucky said turning his face completely to Steve grinning.

Steve breathed out a large, relieved sigh, before he wrinkled his eyebrows together. ”You’re a jerk, you know that?”

“Yeah but I’m also hella cute, right?”

“Adorable, I could just forget the pork shank and eat you instead.” Steve said while looking at him like he was some kind of dessert.

Bucky probably shouldn’t fall for that cheap line but the teasing grin and his sincere bright blue eyes left Bucky blushing like a fucking virgin. He must have been out of dating game for a long time for something like that to actually affect him or maybe it’s just because he is hot. _Get it together bitch!_

“Was all cop like this?” Bucky said.

“Nah, just for you, doll.” Steve smirk. That lil shit.

Before the conversation could go further into a trail of ridiculous banter of flirtation the waitress came with their meal along with a wink intended for Bucky. To which he return exceedingly red, took too big of a bite of his octopus to try to cover it but ended up having to follow that with an even bigger chug of his drink. Steve, saint that he apperently was, only gave a small smilebut otherwise pretended not to notice. They managed to keep up a steady stream of conversation between bites. And Steve manage to keep remarkably clean despite his choice of dish. By the time they had finished dinner and polished off their chocolate bars – peanut-butter mousse and jelly for Steve and coconut jam with almonds for Bucky – and split the checks, it was fully dark outside.

If asked later at what point the evening had stopped feeling like a fake date and more like talking with someone he had known for years, Bucky couldn’t exactly say. But as they exited the restaurant into the faintly chilly evening, he felt entirely content. In a way he was glad that Brock stood him up, this was more fun than he suspected his planned date would have been.

“So, a cop..” Bucky had been meaning dive in to that fact for quite awhile.

“Yeah, lawyer, huh?” Steve asked but sounded more like a statement.

“Yeah.”

“So this client you were talking about, hypothetically speaking any chance that he injected his victims with experimental solutions before killing them?” Steve said knnowing that they cannot discuss an ongoing case out side of work environment.

“Hypothetically speaking, yes.”

“Damn, thats sucks, we have to be hypothetical enemy now.”

“Oh, thats..” Bucky shouldn’t have feel like he was punched in the gut just know. He knew that cops consider lawyers the filth in their shoes, they can’t stand laywers much less dating one, it’s basically an unwritten taboo.

“But I did said in a hypothetical way.” Steve said.

“Huh?” For a lawyer Bucky wasn’t an eleqouent one.

“What I meant is that I kinda like this lawyer who is representing my perp. I was hoping he would like to go on a real date with me.”

“So you don’t find me as a lawyer a problem to you?”

“Not if they are as cute as you. I’m willing to make an exeption.” Bucky blushed at Steve's words.

They exchange phone number. Bucky hailed for a cab and went into one but not before giving Steve a peck on his cheek as a token of gratitude for their date. Steve stood still for a moment and promised to text him back as soon as he arrived home.

-

**Steve**

**Hey, doll :)**

**Bucky**

**hey to you too**

**Steve**

**When are you free?**

**Bucky**

**friday, next week**

**Steve**

**Great. How is seven sounds?**

**Bucky**

**sounds perfect :)**

**Steve**

**I’ll pick you up at your place.**

**Author's Note:**

> all of the dish that steve and bucky picked are from a real restaurant in chicago (the chocolate bar they ordered are super delicious).
> 
> Looking for a co-writer! specialized in writing smut :3


End file.
